Powers
This page includes a list of all the abilities that have appeared in the series, Nanatsu no Taizai. Background are mysterious abilities invoked through unknown means. The source of an individuals power is stated to be drawn from one's will, beliefs and experience. Though the catalyst to awaken a power is unknown, an individuals power resides within their body. This is supported by the Holy Knights belief that their bodies are imbued with "magic that transcends human knowledge." A power weakens as the user loses focus, though this may be remedied through training. The Holy Knights of different kingdoms: Liones, Danafor and Camelot, etc., use their magical abilities to protect their people and lands from various threats. Description These abilities can be categorized into offensive, defensive and support skills in battle. These powers grant users various advantages and benefits when engaged in combat, however, there are drawbacks for using them. For example, Full Counter's inability to reflect indirect or normal attacks; Ruin's ability requires a unique staff's bell to make it work; Wall's instability when the user lose control of their emotions; and Invasion's requirement of a long-range distance. Some of these abilities are known as enchantments. List of Abilities *'Acid'「腐蝕（アシッド）, Fushoku (Ashiddo)」: A lethal power that corrodes and deteriorates anything into nothingness by inflicting wounds with acid. Possessed by Hendricksen. *'Blaze'「火炎 （ブレイズ）, Kaen (Bureizu)」: Grants the user the ability to generate and manipulate fire. Possessed by Cain. *'Break'「砕貫(ブレイク), Saikan (Bureiku)」: A mysterious power with great destructive potential. Possessed by Dreyfus. *'Creation'「創造 (クリエイション), Sōzō (Kurieishon)」: An ability exclusive to the Giant Clan brought about by their deep connection with nature. It allows the user to control and shape the earth as they please. Possessed by Diane. *'Death'「死 (デス), Shi (Desu)」: A power capable of killing foes by enveloping them with a black fog. Possessed by an unknown Holy Knight, borrowed through Helbram's Link. *'Disaster': An unknown ability. It can draw out the power of the sacred treasure Chastiefol. Possessed by King. *'Discriminate'「識別 (ディスクリミネイト), Shikibetsu (Disukurimineito)」: An ability capable of describing other people's abitilies, like pointing their weaknesses. Possessed by an unnamed Holy Knight. *'Explosion'「爆炎 （エクスプロージョン）, Bakuen (Ekusupurōjon)」: The power to generate and control explosions. Possessed by Guila. *'Full Counter'「全反撃 （フルカウンター）, Zen Hangeki (Furukauntā)」: A power that completely counters any and all magical attacks; reflecting them back at the enemy with even greater force. However, it is useless against physical attacks. Possessed by Meliodas. *'Ice'「氷牙 （こおり）, Hyōga (Kōri)」: A power that allows the user to generate and manipulate ice. Possessed by Gustav. *'Invasion'「侵入（インベイション）, Shin'nyū (Inbeishon)」: A power that imprisons an opponent within their own memories. It can also be used to invade the mind and manipulate memory. Possessed by Gowther. *'Link'「同調 （リンク）, Dōchō (Rinku)」: A power that creates a magical link between anyone who allies themselves to the user by use of a conjured orb-like object. The user can call forth the powers and abilities of all those in contact with the orb. Possessed by Helbram. *'Location'「探知 (ロケーション), Tanchi (Rokēshon) 」: An ability capable of tracking a person, regardless if his/her appearance is unknown. Possessed by an unnamed female Holy Knight. *'Snatch'「強奪 （スナッチ）, Gōdatsu (Sunacchi)」: An enigmatic power that enables the user to "rob" material objects without direct contact. Further, it allows the user to rob their opponent of their physical abilities, such as strength and speed. The stolen abilities are then added to the users own. Possessed by Ban. *'Tempest'「暴風 (テンペスト), Bōfū (Tenpesuto)」: A power that grants the user the ability to form and control violent, cyclonic winds. Possessed by Hauser. *'Thunderbolt'「雷帝(サンダーボルト), Raitei (Sandāboruto)」: A power that allows the user to generate and manipulate lightning. Possessed by Gilthunder. *'Transparency'「透明化, Tōmei-ka」: A power that makes the user invisible, though it does not erase their presence entirely. Possessed by Golgius. *'Vision'「千里眼 (ビジョン), Senrigan (Bijon)」: A power that enables the user to see into the future. Possessed by King Liones *'Wall'「障壁 （ウォール）, Shōheki (Uōru)」: A power that forms a spherical, defensive barrier around the user. These barriers can also be used to entrap opponents. Possessed by Griamor. Enchantments *'Enchantment: Hard Protection'「付呪 （エンチャント） 防壁膜 （ハードプロテクション）」, Fuju (Enchanto) Bōheki-maku (Hādo Purotekushon)」: An ability that forms a protective barrier, forming around the user and is capable of fending off physical attacks. Possessed by Helbram. *'Enchantment: Hellblaze'「付呪(エンチャント)・「獄炎（ヘルブレイズ）」, Fuju (Enchanto): "Gokuen (Herubureizu)"」: A mysterious ability that generates black flames and has an additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration and wounding a demon. Possessed by Meliodas and Hendricksen. *'Enchantment: Resist Fire'「付呪 （エンチャント） 炎の耐性 （レジストファイヤ）, Fuju (Enchanto) Honoo no Taisei (Rejisuto Faiya)」: An ability that greatly reduce damage the user received from fire attacks, notably from Explosion. Possessed by Helbram. *'Enchantment: Resist Wind'「付呪 （エンチャント） 風の耐性 （レジストウインド）, Fuju (Enchanto) Kaze no Taisei (Rejisuto Uindo)」: An ability that greatly reduce damage the user received from wind attacks, notably from Tempest. Possessed by Helbram. Unnamed Abilities *'Elaine's Ability': Elaine possesses the power to control over nature and wind. She is also capable of reading the hearts of others, allowing her to know what they are thinking. *'Friesia's Ability': An ability that manipulates insects and use their highly destructive and corrosive poison for offensive purposes. Can be utilized for espionage and reconnaissance. *'Jericho's Ability': Jericho possesses techniques referred as Godspeed. *'Marmas' Ability': An ability that allows the user to increasing gravity on their opponents at specific increments with maracas. *'Ruin's Ability': An ability that hypnotizes and delude foes into believing that their comrades and allies are the user, which results in them battling each other. The bell on the user's staff is the source of that power. *'Threader's Ability': Threader possess a power that immobilizes foes with his malicious aura exerted referred as Overpower「威圧 （オーバーパワー）, Iatsu (Ōbāpawā)」. *'Weinheidt's Ability': Weinheidt possesses the ability to create a realistic illusion himself to deceive enemies, as well as the ability to charge his arrows to shoot with more power. Unknown Abilities *'Aura Burst': An ability that allows the user to perform powerful energy waves with dual swords at the target. *'Bullet Squall': An ability that launches a torrential rain of bullets to deal area-of-effect damage. *'Death Breath': An ability that summons carnivorous ghosts which devours their enemies. *'Flick Stone': An ability that sends forth a massive avalanche of rocks towards targets. *'Inferno Incantation': An ability that produces and fires flames from the user's hands. Similar to Blaze. *'Plant Whip': An ability that summons a large plant which whips enemies with its numerous vines. *'Wind Shooter': An ability sends a succession of sharp winds towards a target. Miscellaneous *'Immortality': Grants the user immortality, bestowing upon them unrivaled regenerative abilities. Possessed by Ban. *'Levitation': An ability that grants objects and users to fly at will. *'Transformation': An ability that allows a user to alter their physical appearance and apparels. Gallery Named Abilities= Full Counter.png|Full Counter Ban using his power Snatch.png|Snatch Disaster.png|Disaster Gowther's power Invasion.png|Invasion Gilthunder defeating Northern Barbarians.png|Thunderbolt Griamor using Wall.png|Wall Link.png|Link Diane evades consecutive strikes from Hauser.png|Tempest Cain's power Blaze.png|Blaze Explosion.png|Explosion Holy Knights attack.png|Right to Left: Aura Burst, Inferno Incantation, Plant Whip, Bullet Squall, Wind Shooter, Death Breath and Flick Stone Helbram using Hail Bullet.png|Ice Dreyfus perparing Starstream Breaker Blade.png|Break Helbram using Call of Inferno.png|Death Creation.png|Creation Hendricksen use Acid Down.png|Acid |-| Unnamed Abilities= Meliodas attacking Diane thinking she is Ruin.png|Ruin's Ability Transparency.png|Golgius' Ability Friesia using Storm Rondo.png|Friesia's Ability Marmas using Gravity X10 on Diane.png|Marmas' Ability Threader using Overpower on Gowther.png|Threader's Ability |-| Enchantments= Meliodas using Hellblaze.png|Enchantment: Hellblaze Helbram survive Guila and Hauser attack.png|Enchantments: Resist Fire & Resist Wind Helbram use Hard Protection.png|Enchantment: Hard Protection |-| Miscellaneous= File:Ban_fast_healing.png|Immortality File:King_vs._Helbram_in_Kingdom_of_Liones.png|Levitation File:King_transforming.png|Transformation |-| Trivia *All of the abilities' effects closely resemble the users' traits and personalities - for example: Ban's ability Snatch corresponds to his habit of stealing, Meliodas' Full Counter reflects his intention not to directly harm people, and Dreyfus' Break symbolizes his ambition to become supreme and crushing anyone who stands in his way to supremacy. References }} Category:Abilities